


There For Each Other

by Hbtrashandrants2013



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: F/M, I did this in two days, I dont know how to write, I think its bad, Republish from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbtrashandrants2013/pseuds/Hbtrashandrants2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that situation where you are being bullied and taunted. Things work differently than they do in real life at Asagao Academy when this happens...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Inspired by mewuniverse on ff.net/Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There For Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from. Tumblr as I want a copy of this

I am shaking on the floor,looking up and the  
people towering over me. My gold and black  
Letterman is covered in mud and sand. My head is banging from being chucked hardly against the brick wall of Bluebell. I feel my bright red blood dripping from my nose,staining my shirt and vest. That sudden feeling of dizziness is making me sick. I can hear their taunts:”Kappy, Kappa Boy”,there's more.I try to stand,but a sporty 4th year shoves me back down,this time onto my front. The force of this cracks my knees open. The 10 minutes bell til curfew rings shrilly across the grounds and the gang darts across the courtyard,into the dorms behind us. Iift my head up and spit out the grass i’d got into my mouth. I felt drowsy. I'm gonna get caught; I don't know if I'll make it into Bluebell in time,let alone get to the floor my room with Jeff is. 

I pull myself up slowly and lean against the wall and see the sun is slowly setting. The 5 minutes bell goes and it makes me jump, nearly ending back on the floor. I stagger to the doors and slowly open them,to be greeted by the head of the gangs,a giant of a 4th year,who decided to finish me off;he hit me and I end up on the wet grass, a shooting pain right up my chest. I start to cough and he stamps on my ankle,before slamming the door in my face. I burst into tears and start to feel even more unwell. I hear heavy footsteps,coupled with the loudest bell of the curfew start. I see a blurry outline of a red haired girl,with a worried expression:”Caddy…” her voice sounded…worried. “Kakusu…” I groan,the pain fulfilling my body. I shiver against the wet grass,I must be getting a chill from it,my clothes are soaked. Kakusu leans over me and picks me up as I passed out. Great. I've fainted in front of a 3rd year. A 3rd year girl. I'm gonna be seen as a child by the whole school.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I wake up in a bright room,shivering and disoriented. My head aches and my body is extremely sore. I see a blurry figure at a desk,and what I guess might be Kakusu standing by it. I try to sit up,but as I do,a wave of nausea comes over me and I have to lie back down on the bed. “Hey,you’ve woken up!” Kakusu comes over and smiles kindly at me. “You look cold,let me get you another blanket”  
she gets one and wraps around my shoulders. I thank her and slowly go back to sleep,it must be late. “Sir,Caddicarus  
had woken up….” The rest of what she is saying is too much to try and work out. 

I wonder why Kakusu decided to risk getting caught to help me? I think back to when I met her a couple of weeks back when Mai gave me the punishment for the whole Boots fiasco and how Kakusu had carried me like I was her bride into Poppy Hall. How she'd looked out for me all that day when those boys had tried to shove me into the arts centre. She is the only one who is calm about how bad of a state I'm in I guess. She'll always calm and collective. I wish I could be like her sometimes. I really do. I wonder what she could do if she found out what happened tonight?   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When I came round again,it was light outside. Mr.Mcpasta was watching something on his PC,and grinning madly? I lie on my other side and look around the infirmary. It's the 2nd time I've ended up here in two weeks,the other being when PBG shoved me into a sofa because he found out I'd stole the boots,thanks to Mai. I scan the other beds,which look like they was lasted used before I even came to Asagao. I don't know what day it is,but I know that if classes are on,I'll won't go,i don't want to spend another night here. “Mr.Caddick,i see you have graced your presence finally,Kakusu spent the majority of last night panicking into my ear about you.” I look down at my pale,  
shaking hands,I am too embarrassed to ask what today is and what happened. “S-sorry s-sir about this again…” I stumble over my words in near tears. Nurse Mcpasta smiled empathetically and turns back to his PC. “You should see this silly cat,it's got itself stuck in a box!” he gets up and throws me my Hidden Block Club jacket,which is completely dry. He helps sit me up and slowly wraps the jacket around my shoulders. “I need to check you over,especially as this is the second time you have hit your head in a short amount of time.”   
\----------  
I lay back down on the bed and slowly put the jacket on. Creeps had gone back to his PC,updating some record. I feel tears welling up in my eyes,and dripping down my already puffy face.”I'm surprised the rest of Hidden Block haven't barged down my door yet.” Mcpasta had commented from the other side of the room. I nod,making my head hurt even more. My head had started banging when he'd touch it to expect the newly forming bruise on the back of my head. I stare at the ceiling and wonder this. Why had no one come. Then it clicked. It's the finals of the soccer game,so Jeff and PBG would be playing. They'd all be down on the field where the soccer pitch is. I bury my head back into the jacket and sob. If I'm discharged,I will be on my own,the others probably thought I went on a late night adventure and will be back at the match. But I'm not. I'm here. “You know that you can leave if you feel better, Mr.Caddick” I nod and the shooting pain up my neck returns. I lie back down and Creeps gets me something for it. I wipe my red eyes of tears and look at myself. I'm a 2nd year boy who cried more than the 1st years. I'm British,not even from this country. I end up being reduced to tears again as he gives me the small pills and a cup of water to take them with. I do and I feel Creeps hook his arm round my shoulders:”You sure you're OK? You don't act or look like you are,I don't want you to be alone for the next few hours…” he's cut off my cheering and screaming. I gag and I feel the warm substance come out of my system. Creeps goes over and cleans me up. “I think I want to keep an eye on you,you can leave tonight,but I would like to see you tomorrow…” I feel myself shaking and I try to stand,but my legs end up buckling; I end up on the floor. He slowly helps me stand and sits me back on the bed and draws the curtain around the bed. I go back to sleep and I hear Hana and Mai’s voices talking to Creeps about how Asagao won the cup and how happy and proud Jeff and PBG are. At least they had a good day. 

Kakusu escorted me everywhere for the first week or so after this. She knew that I'd been sick and I was on medicine. I could barely walk so I understand why she did this and I secretly loved it. She made sure no one could hurt me so for the first time I'm awhile,I went to bed knowing I was safe. I don't know how to repay her for what she did,she basically saved my life. I feel bad just accepting it and not helping her.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That time came a day or so after I returned to school and wasn't being escorted everywhere. I was leaving a Club meeting with Jimmy after clearing the room up. It was soaking wet weather with a added touch of lighting and thunder. I was gonna leg it when I hear a worried voice from the lockers. I convince Jimmy to head back to our dorm and I go investigate it. I discover Kakusu crouching behind a door:”I'm stuck in here. If I get wet or electrocuted I won't work anymore!” I look at her and give her my jacket and escort her to Primrose. She didn't get a drop on her,but I got soaked to my skin. “Aren't you gonna get a cold? You can't go back to Bluebell like that,it’ll make it worse!” I smile down at her:”It doesn't matter as long as you're are safe….”


End file.
